The Co-operative Nation of The Union of Puerto Rico (The Puerto Riconese Opposition)
Puerto Rico (Boriken), monumentally & delightfully named: The Federation of Puerto Rico/The National Government of Puerto Rico, Latino: La Federacion Del Puerto Rico/El Gobierno Nacional Del Puerto Rico. Sited as: The Valentino Empire (El Imperio Valentino). As of 2014 and 2016, Puerto Rico (The Federation of Puerto Rico/The National Government of Puerto Rico), is a completely independent Caribbean island country, in the West Indian Gulf, that is the Caribbean Sea, east of The Dominican Republic and West of The Virgin Islands, with about over 12 million Puerto Riconese inhabitants, and with a population, of over 65 million Puerto Riconese people worldwide. Puerto Rico, is a tropical, hot year round country. The majority of Puerto Rico's population is indigenous, yet metropolitan. Puerto Rico's Beaches, Rivers, and Waterfalls are similar to Beaches, Rivers, and Waterfalls found in Bulgaria, Mexico, Colombia, India, Guyana, and Trinidad and Tobago. Puerto Rico, is just like its own self (Federation). Puerto Rico's terrain and land geography textures, are similar to those of Saudi Arabia, Saint Vincent & Grenadines, Africa, Brazil and Jamaica. Puerto Rico consists of more than 200 mountains, That are more profound than the himalayan mountains. The Arab and Taino Populations are 100 million+ people, throughout the island of Puerto Rico, and throughout Puerto Rico's diasporic communities. In 2014 Puerto Riconese clans, from the western part of Puerto Rico, established The Federal National Parliament, which is what independently founded, The Federation National Government of Puerto Rico (Las Nueva Autoridades Boricua). Jibaro-Boricuas, are descendents, of Ancient Puerto Riconese Santero Clansters. Puerto Rico, is 50 to 100 times, bigger than Jamaica. The Federal National Government of Puerto Rico, is brokering nuclear war tech deals, as of 2017 against The United States Government. Puerto Rico's current government, is The Federation of Puerto Rico/The National Government of Puerto Rico, also called: The Caciquenite of Puerto Rico (pronounced: KAH-SEEK-AH-NIT), The Puerto Riconese People's Plurinational Socialist Caciquenite Kingdom (pronounced: KAH-SEEK-AH-NITE), or The Puerto Riconese Caciquenite (pronounced: KAH-SEEK-AH-NIT). A Caciquenite, is the Puerto Riconese form of Kingdom, Emirate, & Sultanate. Puerto Rico's Cental Bank is: The Federation National Bank of Puerto Rico. Puerto Rico's New Official National Flag is: "The Saint Valentine Flag". Puerto Rico's New Official State Flag is: "The Saint Valentine 2 Flag". Puerto Rico's New Official National Imperial Seal is: The Matagua Imperial "Taino Fountain of Life" Seal. Puerto Rico's New Official National Emblem: is "The Federation Corporal Emblem". Puerto Rico's other New Official National Flags are: "The Federation National Flags/The Communist Fruits of Labor Flags". Puerto Rico's Demographics, consists of: 99%-100% Puerto Riconese (more than 90 tribes), 1% Expatriates. Ethnic Groups: 63% Taino Indians & Arabs, 30% Black Africans, 8% Caucasians. Ethnic Composition: 20% Black Skin, 20% Light Skin, 40% Brown Skin, and 20% Dark Skin. Ethnic Statistics: 80%-99% Black Africans, Arabics, Taino Indians Inter-racially, 3% Expatriates. The Puerto Riconese people, are also called: Boricuas. Religious Demographics of Puerto Rico: 90% Islam, 10% Christian. National Numeric System: Puerto Riconese Numerals (West Indian Group of Numeric Systems). Some of The Federal Nationally recognized Puerto Riconese Tribes, from more than 78 Puerto Riconese Tribes, that exist in Puerto Rico: Matauba Tribe, Guanike Tribe, Guanajibo Tribe, Guatabe Tribe, Gualino Tribe, Naguatico Tribe, Sagua Tribe, Badagua Tribe, Chakata Tribe, Sanane Tribe, Hydraguabad Tribe, Patagua Tribe, Gitano Tribe, Tainabo Tribe, Takanaka Tribe, Sukito Tribe, Abdaguabadbo Tribe, Takashi Tribe, Shakanti Tribe, Paluambe Tribe, Sakinto Tribe, Casabeno Tribe, Takabe Tribe, Shanticua Tribe, Yarielgua Tribe, Pasani Tribe, Fakana Tribe, Matapua Tribe, Santikua Tribe, Opokino Tribe, Makate Tribe, Yarambe Tribe, Ikino Tribe, Yampi Tribe, Dadapagua Tribe, Papadrinogua Tribe, Tashikua Tribe, Bashitogua Tribe, Hirambe Tribe, Katapi Tribe, Godibo Tribe, Lasapa Tribe, Conguabo Tribe, Rikito Tribe, Ricobo Tribe, Haguato Tribe, Sashico Tribe, Orishaira Tribe, Rasiki Tribe, Fujiki Tribe, Makita Tribe, Jordanaka Tribe, Wontani Tribe, Bigiti Tribe, Aniliki Tribe, Sikiti Tribe, Guabato Tribe, Sangangua Tribe, Sataku Tribe, Shariki Tribe, Kikiriki Tribe, Guatama Tribe, Guasanda Tribe, Santagua Tribe, Jikigua Tribe Mataguata Tribe, Guasapasu Tribe, Tutuki Tribe, & Basapo Tribes. Millions of ancient Puerto Riconese empires, have existed in Puerto Rico, for millions of years. The Ancient Puerto Riconese Mafia (The Puerto Riconese Mob), The Colombian Mafia, The Jamaican Mafia, & The Guyanese Mafia, are currently, operating against, The American Mafia. The Puerto Rican Civil War, which made Puerto Rico independent, occured in 2014 and is currently still happening, in Puerto Rico, it involves, war crimes, and alot of military warfare, against Puerto Rico, started by The U.S. Government. The Puerto Rican Civil War, is being dominated by The Federation of Puerto Rico/The National Government of Puerto Rico, which is winning the war, and which is said to have won. Over 1 million Puerto Rican people, died, in The Puerto Rican Civil War. The Puerto Riconese race (Arabs, Taino Indians, & Black Africans), has reproduced, an immense population, since 2016. The ruling clan (dynasty), in Puerto Rico, as of 2017 is The Valentin Clan. National Clans (National Dynasties): Santos Clan, De Jesus Clan, Leon Clan, Reyes Clan, Pacheco Clan, Hernandez Clan, Acevedo Clan, Figueroa Clan, Soltero Clan, Vargas Clan, Saez Clan, Silva Clan, Zaragoza Clan, Valle Clan, Del Valle Clan, Torres Clan, Ruiz Clan, Rosa Clan, De La Rosa Clan, Ramirez Clan, Ramos Clan, De La Renta Clan, Nazario Clan, Millan Clan, Madero Clan, Lugo Clan, Galarza Clan, Davila Clan, Bonilla Clan, Bermudez Clan, Villarinos Clan, Toro Clan, Tirado Clan, Santana Clan, Rodriguez Clan, Gonzalez Clan, Perez Clan, Morales Clan, Montalvo Clan, Mercado Clan, Martinez Clan, Figueroa Clan, Ferrer Clan, Cumel Clan, Cruz Clan, Casiano Clan, Ayala Clan, Alicea Clan, Albino Clan, Vazquez Clan, Soto Clan, Sanchez Clan, Salcedo Clan, Rivera Clan, Padilla Clan, Negron Clan, Molina Clan, Miranda Clan, Martin Clan, Fonseca Clan, Quintana Clan, Quinones Clan, Quinonez Clan, Fernandez Clan, Cortez Clan, Camacho Clan, Busigo Clan, Arroyo Clan, Gotay Clan, Valentin Clan, Agustin Clan, Acosta Clan, Ocasio Clan, Coubriel Clan, Graniela Clan, Garced Clan, Febus Clan, Esquillin Clan, Brignoni Clan, Bracetti Clan, Caracuente Clan, Lamboy Clan, Laboy Clan, Mohr Clan, Coln Clan, Marquez Clan, Loubriel Clan, Le Guillou Clan, La Guerra Clan, Guidlot Clan, Gautier Clan, Duprey Clan, Droz Clan, Chardon Clan, Beauchamp Clan, Betancourt Clan, Ibarra Clan, Santoni Clan, Santini Clan, Passalaqua Clan, Paoli Clan, Palmieri Clan, Orsini Clan, Olivieri Clan, Matta Clan, Mariani Clan, Lucca Clan, Giorgi Clan, Farinacci Clan, Fantauzzi Clan, Borelli Clan, Blasini Clan, Blas Clan, Balbi Clan, Valentin Clan, Antonini Clan, Ventura Clan, Santiago Clan, Salgado Clan, Rocha Clan, Puga Clan, Matos Clan, Gallego Clan, Franco Clan, Duarte Clan, Betances Clan, Barbosa Clan, Vivas Clan, Vives Clan, Marcucci Clan, Fonseca Clan, Fontana Clan, Tossel Clan, Torrens Clan, Soler Clan, Solis Clan, Segara Clan, Roig Clan, Puig Clan, Picasso Clan, Petit Clan, Natal Clan, Mateu Clan, Martin Clan, Marti Clan, Llanes Clan, Jorda Clan, Mattei Clan, Escarra Clan, Cardona Clan, Bisbal Clan, Bernal Clan, Beltran Clan, Andreu Clan, Zuniga Clan, Zambrano Clan, Zabala Clan, Urrutia Clan, Solo Clan, Sein Clan, Otero Clan, Mendoza Clan, Gomez Clan, Malave Clan, Galarza Clan, Gaspar Clan, Garcia Clan, Aldana Clan, Abascal Clan, Aguayo Clan, Guayo Clan, Zapata Clan, Escobar Clan, Zapatero Clan, Vela Clan, De Santos Clan, Melendez Clan, Montanez Clan, Varela Clan, Torrero Clan, Suarez Clan, Salas Clan, Romero Clan, Rolon Clan, Pizzaro Clan, Mulero Clan, Marquis Clan, Marin Clan, Rubio Clan, Chacon Clan, Lopez Clan, Resto Clan, Rendon Clan, Prieto Clan, Pinto Clan, Pabon Clan, Pagan Clan, Ortega Clan, Ochoa Clan, Nadal Clan, Moreno Clan, Maldonado Clan, Lozano Clan, Lovato Clan, Lobo Clan, Garza Clan, Galarza Clan, Gallo Clan, Delgado Clan, Crespo Clan, Correa Clan, Cortero Clan, Carillo Clan, Bravo Clan, Azarola Clan, Osuna Clan, Aguilera Clan, Infante Clan, Hidalgo Clan, Herrera Clan, Carrera Clan, Guerrero Clan, Corredor Clan, Collazo Clan, Chavez Clan, Cavallero Clan, Cantor Clan, Cabrero Clan, Barros Clan, Barbero Clan, Vero Clan, Muniz, Munoz Clan, Vera Clan, Sanpayo Clan, Salgado Clan, Zuniga Clan, Villanueva Clan, Vega Clan, Vargas Clan, Uriarte Clan, Urbina Clan, Torrens Clan, Silva Clan, Sierra Clan, Serrano Clan, Salarzar Clan, Robles Clan, Rivera Clan, Rios Clan, Pena Clan, Pina Clan, Pererirra Clan, Padilla Clan, Rossello Clan, Noriega Clan, Morales Clan, Monzano Clan, Lozada Clan, Calderon Clan, Huerta Clan, Santa Rosa Clan, Flores Clan, Espinosa Clan, Espina Clan, Escaleras Clan, Encina Clan, Echeverria Clan, De Soto Clan, De La Mar Clan, Gaspar Clan, Noriega Clan, Fontanez Clan, Donez Clan, Mateo Clan, Cartagena Clan, Montoya Clan, De La Fuente Clan (Their is, more than 1000 clans in Puerto Rico, of Puerto Riconese origin). National Demonym: Predecessive demonym: Puerto Rican. Successive demonym: Puerto Riconese (Latino literature: masculine noun: Puerto Riquense(s), adjective: Puerto Riquense. feminine noun: Puerto Riquensa (s). adjective: Puerto Riquensa). Puerto Riconese people, are Latinos. All Puerto Riconese people, are Arabs (Arabic). Puerto Rico's National Language is: Puerto Riconese Creole or Puerto Riquense Krio. Puerto Rico's Official Language(s) are: Spanish, Taino (more than 900 Taino dialects), Jatibonicu, Spanish-Taino Creole, Boricua Creole, Arawaka, Carib, Jibaro, Campesino, Boricua, Islenyo, Caribenyo, Criollo, Puertorro, Nitaino, Borinkenyo, Lengua Africana, Lengua Santera, Arabic dialects, Patwa, Pidgins, English Creole, Spanish Creole, Lengua de Congo, Lengua de Ashanti, Lenguas Asiaticas, Lenguas Zambo (Their is more than 200 Official Puerto Riconese Standard Languages). Puerto Rico's National Ideology is: Federationism. Puerto Rico's Supreme Legislature is: The Federal National Parliament of Puerto Rico (The Legislative Chamber of The Federal National Parliament of Puerto Rico: The Federal National Diet of Puerto Rico). Puerto Rico's Supreme Leader is: Angel Valentin (The Almighty Grand Royally Crowned: Our Majesty Master (O.M.M.), His Highness Cacique (H.H. Cacique), King Emperor, Czar Coronationed, Highest Noble Clansman, Imperial Chairman, Lord Monarchy, Federal National Leader, and Federation National Controller). Puerto Rico's President is: Cristobal Gotay. Puerto Rico's Prime Minister: is Fernando De Jesus. Puerto Rico's Premier is: Killy Vargas. Puerto Rico's National Holiday/Flag Day is : "Saint Valentine's Day". Puerto Rico's National Musical Instrument: Flauta de Pan, & Cuatro. Puerto Rico's National Religion is: Puerto Riconese Santeria. Puerto Rico's National Fruit is: Strawberry. Puerto Rico's National Dessert is: Brazo De Gitano De Fresa (Strawberry Jelly Roll). Puerto Rico's National Animal is: Horse. Puerto Rico's New Types of National Government: Imperial Communist Federative Socialist Republic. Puerto Rico's National Motto is: Success, Innovation & Power. Puerto Rico's National Currency is: The Puerto Rico Pound. Puerto Rico's National Costume: Longyi, Keffiyeh, Sokoto, Jellabiya, Tunic Suits, Oriental Canvas Shoes, Thobe, Dashiki, Guayabera, Turban & Kufi. Puerto Rico's National Constitution is: The Federal National Constitution. Due to Puerto Rico's Seccession Puerto Rico, became an independent country in 2016, through the Federation National Government Pact of Puerto Rico (FNGPPR), and became what is called The Federation of Puerto Rico (FPR)/The National Government of Puerto Rico (TNG). Puerto Rico, West Indies is east of Dominican Republic, and West of The Virgin Islands. The Commonwealth of Puerto Rico (which was the non official government of Puerto Rico), is now defunct as of 2016, through Federation Legislation. National Salute: Ai Ai Ai, Bello Santisimo Fe. National Traditions: Metropolitano-Urbano Traditions, Regguetonero Traditions, Taino Indian Traditions, Black African Traditions, Santero Traditions, Jibaro Traditions, Campesino Traditions, Puerto Riconese Traditions, Latino Traditions, Bloodline Traditions, Communist Traditions, San Valentin Traditions, & Extranjero Traditions. National Customs: Metropolitano-Urbano Customs, Regguetonero Customs, Taino Indian Customs, Black African Customs, Jibaro Customs, Santero Customs, Campesino Customs, Puerto Riconese Customs, Latino Customs, Bloodline Customs, Communist Customs, San Valentin Customs, & Extranjero Customs. National Culture: Puerto Riconese Culture, Communist Culture, Bloodline Culture, & San Valentin Culture (there is more than 1000 cultures in Puerto Rico, native to: The Federation of Puerto Rico/The National Government of Puerto Rico). Puerto Rico's National Culture contains: Guayaberas (Puerto Riconese Safari Shrits), Bolita (Puerto Riconese Gambling), Ropa Guayabera, Ropa Tipica, Ropa Jibara, Ropa Santera, Comida Santera, Musica Santera, Comida Navidena, Ropa Tradicional, Comida Criolla, Comida Tradicional, Comida Jibara, Jibaro Combat Fighting, Macana Fighting, Manaya Fighting, Guazabara Fighting, Salsa Musica, Musica Jibara, Musica Tradicional, Musica Navidena, Ropa Navidena, Ropa Urbana, Reggueton, The Puerto Riconese Mob, The Puerto Riconese Mafia, Puerto Riconese Clans, Puerto Riconese Brotherhood & Sisterhood, The Saint Valentine Order (also known, as "The Strawberry Order", is a Puerto Riconese Supremacy Mobiological Pact Fraternity Society), Puerto Riconese Power, Puerto Ricoese Mullet (Puerto Riconese Hairstyle, representing "Puerto Riconese Suerte" which means "Puerto Riconese Luck"), Puerto Riconese Supremacy, Fruit Picking, Comida Tipica (Puerto Riconese Cuisine), Comida Mampostial (Puerto Riconee Cuisine), Hamacas (Hammocks), Puerto Riconese Business Oligarchs, Bodegas, Social Clubs, Jurutungu Hunting, Jibaro Habitations, Cuchifritos (Puerto Riconese Fried Festival Food), Frituras (Puerto Riconese Fritters), Bebidas Tipicas (Puerto Rionese Smoothies), Bebidas Mampostial (Puerto Riconese Milkshake), Budin, Flan, Dulces Tipicos, Malta (Soft Drink), Dulces Mampostiales, Festivals, Carnivals, Superior Education, Machetes, Tainojitsu (Puerto Riconese Mixed Martial Arts), Santeria (Puerto Rico's National Pagan Religion), Bomba, Plena, Puerto Rico's Hi Tech Silicon Corporate World, Mantecado (Puerto Riconese Ice Cream/Gelato/Custard), Shrines, Pilgrimages, Villages, Stone Streets (Invented, in Puerto Rico), Farming, Puerto Riconese Lucha Libre (Puerto Rican Wrestling), Barberia Tipica, Barberia Urbana, Santero Music Instruments, Guazabara Batey (Guazabara Dojo), Guazabara (Fighting Style), Garnata (Fighting Style), Sumba (Fighting Style), Fuete (Fighting Style), Palisa (Fighting Stlye), Dando (Fighting Style), Ropa Tipica, Postres Tipicos, Dulces Tipicos, Meditacion Santera, Gong Santera, Santero Statues, Santero Monks, Santero Mullets, Guazabara Weopons, Santero Medicine, Santero Education, Santero Rituals, Santero Ceremonies, Santero Attires, Santero Gear, Santero Uniforms, Santero Politics, Santero Music, Santero Business, Santero Spiritualism, Santero Therapy, Santero Therapeutics, Santero Therapeutic Healing & Curing Treatments, Santero Temples, Santero Botanicals, Santero Therapeutic Healing & Curing Music, Santeroism, Santerisimo Cultural Events, Santero Cultural Charecters, Santero Saints, Santero Disciples, Santero Deities, Santero Technicalities, Santero Holidays, Santero Laws, Santero Ancient Beliefs, Santero Prayers, National Writing System: Puerto Riconese Script (West Indian Group of Writing Systems), Santero Alabanza, Santero Gods, Santero Meditation, Santero Spiritual & Ascetic Disciplines, Santero Zen, Santero Mantra, Santero Cultural & Ceremonial Foods, Santero Shrines, Santero Street Parties, Santero Festivities, Santero Extremism, Santero Weopons, Santero Meditation Music, Bomba (Santero Music), Plena (Santero Music), Puerto Rican Steel Pan (Music), Santero Jewelry, Santero Turbans, Santero Tools, Santero Guerillas, Barbacoa (BBQ), Car Tuning, Street Racing, Cock Fighting etc. El Estado Libre Asociado de Puerto Rico, esta abolicionado y muerto. The Commonwealth of Puerto Rico, is abolitioned, and dead. Government Talks: Despliegue, which means flag or ensign in latino language, is what is from The Commonwealth of Puerto Rico ("El Estado Libre Asociado de Puerto Rico"), that is no longer and never was: official, active, of use officially, & existant. The "Estado Libre Asociado de Puerto Rico" was always a fantasy, and not a reality. The Federal National Coup, that happened to and against: The Commonwealth of Puerto Rico (El Estado Libre Asociado de Puerto Rico), and took place in Puerto Rico, in the year 2015, to make Puerto Rico into, what is called: La Federacion, or La Federacion Del Puerto Rico/El Gobierno Nacional Del Puerto Rico, which is we: The Federation of Puerto Rico/The National Government of Puerto Rico (Puerto Rico, with its new National Symbols, from The Federation of Puerto Rico/The National Government of Puerto Rico). A new horizon, has taken place in Puerto Rico, because of we, with a new labor force, in Puerto Rico, with a new set of powers, and levels of concrete floors (concrete & water, which means: political biz structures). The Federation of Puerto Rico/The National Government of Puerto Rico, is a civil refuge government. All indemnifications, circumspections, discretions, warranties, discalimers, rotors, armatures, inductions, commutators, kinesiologies, suspensions, hydraulics, generations, controlics, pneumatics, transmissions, high spots, sitations, freights, heightations , and government borders (foreignizations to all countries), are: instrumentalized, by The Federation of Puerto Rico/The National Government of Puerto Rico, only in ways of: professionalism style forums (in a parliamentical formation, which is only an invention, strategically elemented by: The Supreme Leader of The Federation of Puerto Rico/The National Government of Puerto Rico). The compliance of the nationals, to The Federation of Puerto Rico/The National Government of Puerto Rico, is physicalized by: The Supreme Leader of The Federation of Puerto Rico/The National Government of Puerto Rico, mandatorially yet affectionately, in a all-encompassing fashion without exemption, from The Federation National Government of Puerto Rico. In 2016 the red, white and blue flags and American ensigns of Puerto Rico, are defunct, abolished, destroyed, and non official. For more information visit our references at: FederatioNationalGovPuertoRico.Weebly.com (Puerto Rico's New Official National Government Gateway Website). NEWS ALERT PRESENTATION: THESE ARE THE ONLY TYPE OF VERSION OF OFFICIAL WIKI WEBSITES, REPRESENTING OFFICIALLY THE FEDERATION OF PUERTO RICO/THE NATIONAL GOVERNMENT OF PUERTO RICO. THIS IS AN OFFICIAL CONSTITUTIONAL EXECUTIVE FEDERAL MEDIA RELEASE. ONLY PHOTOS OF PUERTO RICO ARE EXHIBITED ON THIS WIKI. EVERYTHING ON THIS WIKI, IS CONTROLLED, OWNED, AND OPERATED BY THE FEDERATION NATIONAL GOVERNMENT OF PUERTO RICO. ALL INFORMATION REPRESENTED, HERE IS POLITICAL FACTUAL EDUCATIONAL INFORMATION. THIS IS AN INFORMATION TECHNOLOGY INSURGENCY OPERATION, BY THE FEDERATION NATIONAL GOVERNMENT OF PUERTO RICO.